The Truth Game
by akaeiram
Summary: When Adam meets a stranger in an LGBT session, they play a game to learn more about each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am fairly certain I don't own Degrassi. However, I do own Charlie.**

**Authors**** Note: This is my first fanfic ever so I would love if you would read it! The idea just came into my head so I started writing.**

Adams POV:

I sighed as I watched the rest of the LGBT club file into the room. These weekly meetings were always a bore to me. It was my mom's idea that I should go. I was the only transgender so many of the discussions are about relationship problems and coming out. I expected Ms. Sauve to go into her usual introduction but instead she brought in a student i'd never seen before.

"Students, this is Charlie." She turned to the student, "Charlie, will you tell us about your self and why you belong to the LGBT community?"

Charlie looked around at the group "I'm Charlie, I'm from Happy Valley-Goose Bay, Labrador. I love music and Hockey. And I'm an androgyne."

Everyone looked surprised, but no one could be more surprised than me. I wondered what body they were born in and if they were more masculine or feminine. as more questions bubbled in my head I hoped they would sit next to me. Sadly Ms. Sauve pionted them to a different seat as we started our Daily discussion.

When our meeting was over I ran up to them as they were leaving. "Hey! Wait up!" I shouted.

They turned to look at me. "Huh?"

I catch up to them. "I'm Adam, Charlie right?"

"Yeah, do you want something?"

They caught me off guard, so I lied. "yeah, I'm doing a school newspaper article about whats it like to be a new kid. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to talk for a bit?"

They gave me a smile "Sure, when?"

"Um, after school tomorrow? At The Dot?"

"Sure, Meet you there" They walked away.

Crap. Now I had to think of a reason I lied. But still. I was excited to talk to someone along the lines of me.

All day I waited for the final bell to ring. I had been giddy with excitment. Now that I was at The Dot and saw them coming in I wasn't sure on my chioce to wing it. "Hey!" They said as they sat down.

"Hey." I answer. "Um, I lied to you, I'm not writing for the paper."

"Figures, you dont seem like a newspaper guy. Why did you want to talk to me then?"

"I'm... Transgender." They nodded. "And I wanted to talk to about... stuff."

They chuckled as if it were hilarious "what kind of stuff?"

"Oh just, um, orientation and pronouns, how you were born...?" I sounded awkward.

"Alright, but the deal is, everytime you ask me a question, I get to ask you one. We both have to answer every single one."

"Um, okay. So what's your orientation?"

"I'm bi or pansexual."

"Meaning?"

"I like people for them, their gender doesn't matter."

"Oh, Right. Your turn."

"How did you come out to your parents?" They had a quizzical look on their face.

I was shocked by their question "Um, I told my step brother, Drew first, He said he's always kinda expected it. He helped me talk to our parents. At first they thought I was some kind of loony untill I explained how I felt as a boy and how it was the reason I was depressed. I've known myself since I was little."

They nodded. "Next question?"

"Pronouns? I'm not sure how to address you."

"Me, myself, I don't care. He, she, zie, they... her, him, hir, hem..."

"Zie...?"

"Yeah, It's a androgyne thing. My internet friend refuses to go by anything else."

I chuckle. "Really? Your turn."

"Are you out at Degrassi?"

"Um yeah, I didn't really have a choice. Bianca ripped my shirt open in the hallway."

"OUCH!"

"It's not the worst thing that's happened..."

"And that is?"

"Wait for your turn, cheater." This was becoming fun.

Charlie looked at me while zie tapped hir fingers on the table. These pronouns are confusing!

"Um, What gender were you born in?"

"It isn't obvious?"

I looked at them. They had short hair and a child-like face. Their clothes were too baggy to see the body type. "No..." I confusingly said.

They laughed. "Hmm, Well If you need to know, I was born in the body of a female. But as you most likely understand, the way someone was born doesn't always match who they are."

"I know."

"So, what is the worst thing that's happened to you?"

"Well, last year, my ex-girlfriend, Fiona told me she liked me because I was best of both worlds, boyish and girlish. They looked shocked. "Those were her exact words." I told her. "Or maybe when I had to continue being Gracie for my family, and I started burning myself again."

They gave me a look of sympathy. "You burned yourself?" I nodded. "I'm guessing Gracie is your birthname?" They questioned. I nodded again.

Just as I was about to ask a new question Charlie's phone rang. Zie answered mouthing "One minute."

"Hello?...Oh, hi...Fine... See you soon. Bye." They said into the phone.

"Um, Adam? That was mom, I have to go."

I felt defeated "Okay"

"But, we should make this a thing. Our question game."

"Alright, see you in school."

They smiled and left.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of the first chapter? Please read and review! Any questions you want to have in their game please tell me! Or any Ideas of what should happen. seriously. Anything. Thank you in advance!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at school I waited for Charlie on the front steps. When zie came, zie looked depressed. I asked them what's wrong? Charlie sighed and said "home troubles. My sister hasn't been well recently."

"So..." I said while playing with my thumbs. "My turn, right? For the question game?"

"Oh yeah, I guess." they answered.

"Whats your favorite type of music?"

"Ummm, I don't really have one. I've been liking that band Dead Hand after hearing their song in Death Riot 2."

I looked at them in surprise. "You. Like Death Riot 2? And Dead Hand?"

They look worried. "Is that... bad?"

"No, no." I said. "I love both of them. Do you maybe want to come over to play the new map pack for Death Riot 2 later?"

They pondered this, then smiled. "Sure. that would be awesome. I gotta go, so, meet you here at three O' clock?"

I smile and say "Sure, bye."

They walked away.

After first period I find Dave by his locker."Hey" I say

"Hey, man." He responds. "Do you want to meet at the library to go over stuff for the radio show after school?"

"Hmmm. Can we move it up to lunch? I kinda have something after school."

"Does Adam Torres have a _date?"___He asks.

"Nooooooo. I met this person named Charlie..." I trailed off.

Dave cocked his head to the side. "Girl...? Boy...? Help me out."

"Charlie's an androgyne I met in the LGBT club." I saw Dave's confused look. "That means they don't relate to one gender."

"Oh." Said Dave. "Does this he-she like guys?"

I Chuckle. "You can say they, or zie. and they're bi-sexual." I decided to save explaining pan-sexual for a different time. "We're playing Death Riot 2 after school."

"Sweet, well maybe Charlie could sit with us at lunch. _They_ seem like a cool person?" Dave seemed baffled with these pronouns.

I chuckled at the look on his face. "Sure, I'll ask them next time see them."

As I was walking to my locker I saw Charlie. "Hey!" I say. "My friend Dave wants to meet you. Wanna hang with us at lunch?"

Charlie looked around almost nervously. "Sorry, I uh, have... something. See you after school." And walked away.

_That's weird._ I thought. _What "Thing" would they have?_

All through the day I was thinking about what Charlie was doing at lunch, so naturally when lunch finally came, I couldn't focus. I kept looking around the cafeteria in hopes that I would see Charlie. Dave was listing of ideas for the show. I absent-mindly nodded and said "mhm" to all his Ideas.

"Um, Adam?" He said snapping at my face. "You really want to have a daily discussion about pigs feet?"

"What?" I said. "No, why?"

"well, your agreeing with everything I say, so I decided to have a little fun. You've also agreed to wear a poncho every day and only play gospal music."

I groaned. "Sorry."

"Whats with you man? Usually you're the one full of Ideas.

"I'm a little Distracted. Charlie declined my offer to join us awkwardly."

"Hmm, thta's weird. Are they still going over to your house?"

"Yeah," I said. "I think so. They told me to meet them after school."

Dave nodded. "So... back to the show?"

I nodded.

In the end we decided to have a contest to see who could recite the most digits in pi. At the end of the day there will be an announcement telling people.

I walked to my locker just before the end of lunch bell rang. When I opened it a note fell out. _Hmm_. I wondered. _what's this?_ I read the note:

Adam,

Hey, sorry for the change in plans.

Can I meet you at The Dot instead?

Also, Can you tell the math teacher that I wont be in our class today?

(I figured out I'm in your class.)

-Charlie.

I looked at their semi-messy handwriting. _Why were they missing class on their first day?___My thoughts were spinning._ Oh well, I guess I'll figure out at the dot._

At The Dot After school I waved to Charlie as they came in. "Hey." They said when they came in. We both ordered and then they spoke up.

"So, It's my turn right?" I nodded. "What do you hate most in life?" Charlie's questions are crazy!

I had to think about it first. "Haters, and the fact that Sometimes I can't be who I want to be."

"Mhm. Your turn."

I looked at Charlie and said "Where were you this afternoon?"

Charlie looked down. "I was at the doctor's. My sister has cancer."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I guess it's been a while. Sorry I have no excuses. I think this will just be set after the most recent episodes. Reviews are kindly welcome!**

* * *

><p>I was astonished at Charlie's answer. They had no emotion, and were just staring at their feet."Do you want to talk about it or something?"<p>

I had never really encountered a situation like this before. I wasn't sure what to say.

"No." They shook their head. "It's not your turn anyway."

I smiled.

After a while, we realized that we forgot about playing Death Riot 2. As we walked to my house, Charlie told me all about their strategies for the campaign. They were so excited, every time it was their turn they asked about Death Riot. Number One, Number Two and the Number Three Beta. They were telling their theory, that if You watch the title menu for a while, you'll notice the blood splatters only appear on the letters E,A.T,R,O, and T. Spelling eat rot. I didn't believe them, so we made a bet. As we walked in the door of my house, our smiles faded. There was a stench coming from the kitchen.

As we turned into the kitchen I see none other than Sheila Stade, my mom's best friend, known for her bad cooking and obsession with Frogs.

"Ooooohhhh! Hi, Ad-um!" She always over emphasized saying Adam, showing how great her memory is and how sympathetic she is. To me it seems stupid, because I want to be treated Normal.

"Hi Sheila." I smirked. "Watcha doin'?"

"Well, your mother is going to be out for a bit, so I'm making my famous Clam chowder." She said in a too-cheery tone. "And your father and Drew have gone out to the football game, so it's just you and m- "She looked up. "Oh! Who's this?"

"This is my friend, Charlie." I reply. "Charlie, meet Sheila, my mom's friend. And Sheila, meet Charlie, My friend.

She looked very pleased. "Okay then, dinner will be ready in about an hour, so just dilly-dally until then. Charlie, would you like to stay?"

"Sure." Replied Charlie.

As we walked to the basement they called out, "nice meeting you, Sheila!"

When we got out of her hearing distance we started cracking up. "How can she not smell THAT!" Charlie said.

"She has strange allergies that last all the way from October to May." We continued to Crack up.

"It's so stupid how she acts all perfect. Like she's never gotten a speeding ticket."

I looked over at Charlie. It was awesome having someone like them to talk and laugh with. After supper we talked and played Death Riot 2 until Charlie had to go home.

The next day I hadn't seen Charlie at all. We had a 5 minute break between second and third periods. So I went to look for them. I was about to give up when I saw them standing in the middle of the hallway, between the two bathrooms, male and female. I sneak up on them and say "Soooooo.."

Charlie kind of jumps and says "Oh, Hi, Sir Adam."

"Greetings, Young Charlie." I respond. "What brings you to this spot?"

"Well ... I couldn't really decide. The school hasn't quite accepted me yet, and I think I'd get kicked out of both of them."

I couldn't believe Mr. Simpson hadn't given Charlie a special needs pass. "I have a special needs bathroom pass and after this we can get you one too.

Charlie nodded. We walked to the bathroom and while I waited, I spotted Tara. She was in my civics class and had the prettiest eyes I'd ever seen. I hadn't noticed I was staring and practically drooling until Charlie came up to me and said "My turn right? On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you like her?"

I thought for a minute before saying "eight."

At lunch I sat with Charlie. We weren't saying much and the silence started to get awkward."So.." I said. "Who do you like?"

Charlie nearly spit out their juice. "No one really yet. I like people for their personality, not looks. I haven't really talked to anyone besides you and Zane. But He's a senior. And dating Riley."

"Don' worry, you'll find someone." I reply.

"You too."

Just then Dave come over and Charlie says. "Hey, Dave who do _you _like?

Dave stops to think. "I like the before poker Alli. But I had to break up with her. It was the right thing."

It began to get awkward again until Charlie said "so, you owe me ten bucks for the eat rot thing, right?"


End file.
